Audition
by mormonlover
Summary: Kevin gets dragged along to one of Connor's auditions.


"Do you have your PJ's?" 

"Yes, Papa."

"Your toothbrush?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And you're gonna remember to be very polite to Morgan's parents?"

"Papa, I'm a big girl now."

Connor McKinley looked down at his adorable daughter Mangeni, who was getting ready to spend the weekend at her friend Morgan's house. Connor sighed and cracked a smile. "You're right, sweetie. You're so grown up now. I still remember bringing you home from Uganda-"

"Jeez, Connor," Kevin Price, Connor's husband, said as he entered the room. "It's like you're sending her off to war or something. She's gonna be three blocks away."

"I know… I just worry."

"You're too overprotective," Kevin said, wrapping an arm around Connor. "But it shows what a great dad you are." He kissed Connor on the cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself," Connor responded with a smile. They were interrupted by a car horn outside.

"Ok, Mangeni," Kevin said, crouching down next to Mangeni, "have a great time this weekend, and remember to mind your manners. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Daddy," Mangeni said, hugging Kevin. Connor bent down and kissed Mangeni on the top of her head and gently ushered her out the door.

"Well," Kevin said with a cunning grin after Mangeni had left. "Looks like we have the whole house to ourselves for the whole weekend." Kevin grabbed Connor by the small of his back and pulled him against his body. "Let's fuck."

"Kevin!" Connor playfully scolded. "Our daughter is barely down the walkway and you already want to do me?"

Kevin leaned in and began kissing Conner on the neck. "Well? What do you say?" Kevin said, his lips still pressed against Conner's neck.

"This is gonna be one hell of a weekend."

Kevin laughed and pulled away. "Ok, well in all seriousness, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, I got us a reservation at that new restaurant that opened on the other side of town."

Connor gasped. "No way! The same one that has a six week waiting list?"

"The exact one! I pulled in a few favors. So tomorrow at 2 PM."

Connor suddenly cringed. "Oh god, I was afraid of that…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I have an audition in the morning. I don't think I'll be done in time."

Kevin got a dejected look on his face. "Are you serious? Do you HAVE to go? It was so hard to get this reservation."

Connor hugged Kevin. "I know, I know, but… my agent would kill me if I skip this one. He's positive I could actually book this one."

Kevin pulled away and starting towards the living room. "Well… that's good… I guess."

Connor followed. "I'm sorry, Kev. I know how badly you wanted to go to the restaurant."

"It's not about the restaurant," Kevin said, plopping down on the couch. "It's just that… I was looking forward to spending some time with you."

Connor sat next to Kevin. "We really have been so busy lately."

"What with you getting more auditions and callbacks and me getting another promotion at work and Mangeni having-"

"Wait," Connor said suddenly. "What did you just say?"

"Oh," Kevin said with a smile. "Um, yeah… I got promoted again."

Connor squealed. "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna wait until tomorrow. It was gonna be a sort of celebration."

Connor sighed. "Then I'm REALLY sorry we can't go." Connor rested his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. The point is we have the whole weekend alone. Just you and me. That's all I could ever ask for." He turned his head and kissed Connor on the top of the head.

"I love you so much," Connor said with a sigh, closing his eyes. They sat there in silent bliss for a minute or so until Connor finally sat up. "Hey, you know something?"

"What?"

"Why don't you come with me tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"The audition."

Kevin thought it over for a second. "Will it take long?"

"No, we should be out of there in no time."

Kevin smiled. "Ok, and then we'll spend the whole day together."

Connor pecked Kevin on the lips. "Sounds like a plan." Connor stood up, pulling Kevin up with him. "Ok, let's put your book together."

"My… what?"

"You know. Your book. Your audition book."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you audition for a show, you need a lot-"

"Woah woah woah," Kevin said, pulling his hand out of Connor's. "Who said I was auditioning?"

"Kev, you can't just show up and sit there. Why not just do it for fun?"

"YOU'RE the actor, Con. I'm the supportive spouse."

Connor smiled. "And I thank you for that. Oh come on, Kev. I think it'll be a great experience." Connor pouted. "Please? For me?"

Kevin groaned. "Well… if you're gonna make THAT face."

Connor squealed and dragged Kevin up the stairs.

The next morning Connor and Kevin sat next to each other on the train into the city. Connor was used to going on auditions so he was completely calm and collected. Kevin was extremely nervous, tapping roughly on the binder in his hands and meekly humming his audition cut over and over.

"Why are you so nervous?" Connor asked with a chuckle.

"This is so dumb. Why am I even doing this?"

"Because you love me. That's why."

"Why are you being so cruel?"

"Oh come on. I promise you it's painless. And it's just for fun, remember?"

Kevin sighed heavily. "If I embarrass myself you're dead."

Connor grinned and nuzzled himself under Kevin's chin, and stayed that way until they made it to Manhattan. They took the subway uptown and eventually were standing outside of the studio.

"Ready?" Connor asked, taking hold of Kevin's hand.

"Here goes nothing."

They stepped into the waiting room where a young woman was sitting at a table.

"Membership card, please," she said coldly to Connor.

"Sure," Connor said, pulling his equity card out of his pocket and handing it to the woman. She looked it over and scribbled something on her clipboard. She looked up at Kevin next.

"Card?"

Kevin looked nervously at Connor.

"He's non-equity," Connor said. "Is that ok?"

The woman sighed and looked at Kevin. "Take a seat. They'll do the equity members first and if there's time they'll see you."

"Thank you," Connor said, taking Kevin by the hand and leading him to the waiting area.

There were very few people waiting. The men were scattered about the room, dressed sharply and listening to their ipods, while skimming over their sheet music. Connor and Kevin found two seats next to each other and sat down.

"What am I even auditioning for?" Kevin whispered.

"Just some workshop. But everyone's saying this one is almost certain to go to Broadway so getting involved with it now could be a big break."

Some time later, another young woman stuck her head out of the door. "Connor McKinley? They're ready for you."

Kevin quickly pecked Connor on the lips and smiled at him. "Good luck."

"It's bad luck to say good luck, but thanks," Connor said, smiling back.

Connor walked right into the room and went straight to the piano. He gave the pianist the music and walked back to the center of the room.

"Good morning," the casting director said, not looking up, but rather at Connor's resume. "I see you were in that dreadful _Cabaret_ revival," he remarked.

"Um, yeah… yeah I was," Connor said nervously.

"Start whenever you're ready."

Connor nodded to the pianist and started singing. He got halfway through his already short cut when the director held up his hand.

"Thanks, that's all I need. Have a good day."

Connor sighed and weakly smiled at the table. He took his music and left the room.

"How was it?" Kevin said as Connor plopped down on the plastic chair.

"Not so good. Well… you can't book all of them I guess."

The remainder of the men in the room went in, coming out with mixed reactions. Eventually, everyone had left except for Kevin and Connor. The woman stuck her head out of the door.

"Kevin Price? We have time to see you if you'd like."

"Um, yeah… sure," Kevin said, standing up. He looked back at Connor, who gave him an adorable wink.

"Thanks for waiting," the director said as Kevin walked in.

"Oh, no problem." He stopped in the middle of the room. "Um… I'm sorry. What would you like me to do?"

The director looked up. "Excuse me?"

"I have to admit," Kevin said, his face becoming slightly flushed, "I'm not an actor. I've never really done this before."

The director continued to stare at him. "Give your music to the pianist over there."

Kevin smiled and walked over to the piano, placing his music in front of the pianist.

"Now, come stand over here," the director said, pointing to a spot in the room.

Kevin did as he was asked, and stood there.

"Well then… you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Begin whenever you'd like."

Outside, Connor squirmed in his seat. Kevin was in the room much longer than either of them anticipated and he was getting anxious. Connor suddenly heard a burst of laughter from inside of the room, and soon heard the footsteps of Kevin walking towards the door.

"Thanks so much, guys. That was LOTS of fun!" Kevin said as he left the room. He looked at Connor, beaming.

"Well?" Connor asked.

"Callbacks are a good thing, right?"


End file.
